


Дриада

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [5]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: Gen, дриада, фейри - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Дриады - высшие фейри, обитательницы рощ и лесов, невысокие, тоненькие девушки, пугливые и недоверчивые к людямDriades is a high faerie, they lives in forests and groves. They have slim and short stature, and they don't trust people
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Дриада

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655018) by Estell Greydaw. 




End file.
